The research effort is directed towards the development and validation of an instrument to assess sex role behaviors; one which is not dependent upon the assumptions inherent in the stereotypical trait approach. The new instrument will attempt to assess the variation in behaviors across a variety of situations. The utility of the instrument in clinical applications will be assessed using known samples of marital and or sexual dysfunctional couples.